Second Chance
by TheSlytherinPrincess013
Summary: (((FORMALLY 'UH-OH'... DIDNT REALIZE I NEVER CHANGED THE TITLE '))) Cedric accidently turns himself back into ten year old Cedric! Will he find a cure? What does Sofia, and everyone else, think? When all of his adventures are done... Is he going to want to turn back into his former, older self? Will he even be able to?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Ha! Wormy I've done it! Just one more drop of this potion and I'll have my Anti-Aging potion!" Cedric told his pet raven cheerfully as he walked over to his desk potion in hand. "Now, be very quiet Wormwood, I can not add any more than one drop, or the potion with be ruined!" The raven rolled it's eyes and watched as Cedric attempted to slowly put one drop only into the Anti-Aging Potion. 'Almost there... Almost... Alm-'  
"Mr. Ceedric! Guess What?!" Sofia came happily skipping into Cedric's lab. The sorcerer got startled and fumbled the potion he was pouring, almost dropping it. Thankfully he neither dropped it, nor poured any amount into his Anti Aging Potion.  
"Posiden's Pumpkins Princess! How many times have I told you to knock before barging in?!" Cedric snapped at the young girl. Hurt clearly evident on her face now, replacing her former happy smile.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ceedric... I was just so excited to show you this." Sofia looked down kinda ashamed that she forgot something as curtious as knocking. She put her arms behind her back as she said this, hiding whatever it was that she wanted to show the royal sorcerer, from his sight. He hated seeing her like this. He could not stay upset at her for anything. He tried once... Didn't really work out too well... Somehow it ended with him teaching her how to perform a magic trick to have confetti rain from the ceiling.  
With an audible sigh of defeat Cedric held out his hand for the young girl. "What is it you wanted to show me princess?" The young girl looked up, and slowly walked over to Cedric. She pulled out a plaque and handed it to him. "Whats this? 'Award for being the best in class at magic and potion making' Oh, well that is great Sofia! I'm proud of you! Have you shown the King and Queen yet? I'm sure they'd love to see it too." Cedric tried to usher the young princess out so he could get back to his potion.  
"I haven't Mr. Ceedric. I came to you first. I- I thought that... well... I should give it to you. Since it's because of you that I was able to get it. All of the spells you've helped me with and remembering potion ingredients, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Sofia looked up at the sorcerer and smiled her usual wide smile, with her bright blue eyes looking at him hopefully. Cedric didn't know what to say. He didn't get recognized for his abilities often. Being the son of Goodwyn the Great meant unless you did something sensational, it wasn't worth recognizing; but to this girl, everything he did was sensational. He gripped the plaque in his hand on opened his arms for her to come to him.  
"Thank you, Sofia. I will put it where I can see it everyday, I promise." Cedric said while she went to give him a hug. She smiled up at him, and was surprised to have him gently tap the end of her nose making her giggle.  
"What are you doing Mr. Ceedric? May I stay and watch?" Sofia said looking at the potion on his desk curiously. Cedric followed her gaze and thought for a moment... Well it wouldnt hurt to have her stay and see my amazing potion do its work.  
"Of coarse Princess Sofia, I just finished the potion you are looking at actually. It's an anti aging potion." The Sorcerer said rather proudly to the young girl.  
"Mr. Ceedric? Why would you need an anti aging potion?" The young princess asked curiously. Cedric looked at her for a moment. Kinda dumbfounded.  
"Sofia, how do you think sorcerers get beards down to their knees? You cant achieve that in less than one hundred years!" Cedric said with a lopsided smile hoping the young girl buys his explanation. Sofia looked at him for a second and laughed. At his explanation or at his lopsided smile he doest know, but the girl seemed to accept what he said as truth.  
"Are you gonna drink it now Mr. Ceedric?" She asks the Sorcerer, her eyes shining with anticipation to see a potion at work.  
"Yes I am, but there will be no noticable difference Princess. Of coarse in the upcoming years you will otice that I will not age, but as of this moment, nothing will happen." He looked down at the girl. Wonder never leaving her eyes as she steal had her hopeful look. He never could turn her away. Especially when she showed such interest in what he did (Which was every time, mind you). "Ok, fine. Well here goes nothing Princess. Bottoms up!" He tipped the potion down his throat before he heard Wormwood's "Squawk!" to get him to stop.

He never put in the last drop he needed.

As the last of the potion slid down his throat, a purple cloud of smoke covered his body, and Cedric felt tingly in all his limbs.  
'Uh-Oh' was the first thing on his mind.

When the smoke cleared Sofia was surprised at what she saw. "M-Mr. Cedric?" She called out, worried about her favorite Sorcerer.  
"Yes, it's me Princess. What's wrong?" Cedric asked. No doubt this person was Cedric; but he was... smaller. His robe was a pool on the floor around his feet, even though it was on his shoulders still. His voice was more high pitched. His shoes were bigger too. Cedric gave Sofia a weird look and went to walk to his desk. but with the too-big-shoes and the too-big-robe he tripped and fell. "Oh Merlin's Mushrooms..." He got up and that when he realized. He was smaller! What... had he...?! He kicked off his shoes and ran to his mirror. The look of horror that crossed his face was comparable to seeing a ghost. In the mirror he saw himself... As he was when he was ten years old.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh No... Oh no no no! This is not good! How can I be... Ten?!" Cedric yelled frantically as he looked himself over in his now too big clothes. His mind racing, trying to figure out what went wrong. 'I added everything perfectly... I measured it all twice! I even made sure I added...' Then it hit him. He never added the last drop that he needed! Sofia barging in with that plaque distracted him! Oh he is going to let her have a piece of his mind now. "SOFIA!"  
The young princess lookd at him with bright eyes, and a smile grew on her face. "Oh Mr. Ceedric! You're a kid again! We can go play! You can go to school with me!" She let out a small gasp "You can request the room next to mine! We can have slumber parties, and tells stories and stay up late..." In her excitement she ran over to the, now young, Sorcerer, wrapping him in a loving hug.  
Getting a hug from Sofia now that hes more her size is a new feeling for him. Her body pressed against against his, arms wrapped around his torso keeping him close, her head resting on his shoulder. Sure he was use to the young girls hugs... Around his legs, or occassionally his neck when he would get down to her level; but this is, he could feel her love for him as she squeezed him tighter. He tried to open his mouth to chastise her for his potion going wrong, but he just couldnt find it in him to do so. This hug just felt to... warm. Cedric decided to just let it go and wrap his arms around her.  
'This isn't so bad,' he thought to himself, 'maybe a few hours as a child won't hurt.'  
"Come! Lets go tell mother and father! Baileywick and the others can move your stuff to the room next to mine! Amber can help you get a new wardrobe! ("Oh no! Princess I can get my own clothes!" Cedric pleaded with her), I doubt you have any of your ten year old clothes." Sofia says with a chuckle as shes dragging him through the castle to the court room where her mother and father are. Finally they bust through the doors, startling her parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" She says, excitement pouring from her voice as she pulled a young boy behind her.  
"Oh. Sofia. What a lovely surprise. Who's your friend? I don't recall the carrages bringing anyone by." Her mother, Queen Miranda, inquired. King Roland simply sat there and watched, since the queen already said what he was going to ask.  
Sofia giggled, "Mother, father, this is Cedric the Sorcerer! One of his potions must've not sat long enough because he's now his ten year old self again! Can he, please, have the room next to mine for as long as he's a kid? Please? He can go to school with me tomorrow! I can keep an eye on him! I promise!" Sofia was pleading with her parents. She really hoped they'd agree to it. She was responsible for her age after all.  
Queen Miranda and King Roland looked at each other. "This is... Cedric?" King Roland asked skeptically.  
"Yes, your majesty it is I, Cedric the Sensational!" Cedric said straightening up. Almost making his clothes fall off but luckily he caught them in time. "Sir, may I ask you... sen for my f-father...? He would know what to do in this... predictament."  
"Of coarse Cedric, but are you sure?" Queen Miranda said. Usually he tries to avoid his father at all costs.  
"I don't think your daughter will let me go long enough to look for a reversal ma'am." He said looking at the young girl clinging to his arm.  
This caused the royals to laugh. "Yes I suppose you're right, she does like you very much. We'll send for your father first thing in the morning. You may take the room next to Sofia's-" A loud squeel was heard as the princess couldnt contain her joy, "We'll have Baileywick get you some... size appropriate clothes. Until then, please Cedric go enjoy yourself. You are a kid again. Can't make a child work in the palace." King Roland said smiling. Sofia was so happy by now she was jumping up and down slightly, still holding onto Cedric's arm, causing him to wiggle.  
"Sofia, honey? May I have a word?" The queen asked. Sofia ran over, surprisingly leaving her sorcerer behind. "Make sure Cedric has fun. Maybe it'll lighten his mood a little when he gets to be an adult again. Can you do that please?" She asked her daughter with a hopeful look.  
"Of coarse mom! I'll make sure he has the best time ever!" With that she hugged her mom, went to grab Cedric, and ran off to take him to his new, temporary, room.  
King Roland looked to his wife with a worried look. "Do you think we can trust him? Even as a child he is still Cedric."  
"Exactly, my dear, he IS still Cedric, and he would never do anything to hurt or sadden Sofia, if you haven't noticed. I actually kind hope he stays this age. Sofia would be so good for him" She said with a smile, thinking about all the things her daughter could be draggig him around to do.  
Roland looked at his wife in defeat, "I guess you're right, but a child Cedric maybe too much for me to handle" Together he and Queen Miranda laughed at Roland's light hearted joke.

"See Mr. Ceedric? This will be your room! And this door right here," She let go and ran to a door across from his bed, "leads to my room! We can see each other no matter what time it is!" The young princess gigled and couldnt remove the smile from her face. Cedric had a look around. Everythig was so... Bright. He was not use to this.  
'It doesn't matter, it'll all be over with soon' he thought. Then something happened that he wast use to... he felt... Well... He didn't REALLY want it to be over soon. Sure Princess Sofia would keep him company as a Sorcerer, but now... he could play... and have a... friend. He looked over at Sofia who was animatedly showing him his closet and the clothes Baileywick had put in them.  
"... Oh look Mr. Ceedric! He found an outfit identical to your usual one!" She took it out ad handed it to Cedric, blush creeping up her cheeks as she finally realized how much of his body she could see. "You should probably go change Mr. Ceedric, I'll go in my room. Come in when you are done and we'll go see the flying horses!" She left, and all that could be heard was Cedric's unsteady breathing.  
Cedric took off his clothes and started getting dressed into ones that fit. "How did that Baileywick get these clothes here so fast? And in this size? Do they have one of EVERYTHIG in this castle?" Cedric said perplexed by how quick Baileywick is. As he's pulling on his pants he begins to think about what Sofia told her parents 'the potion must have not sat long enough'... Not that he didnt do it right or something went wrong, but that it just happened. In castle full of people to point out faults and imperfections this young princess (and her mother if truth be told) choose to only see the good. "I wish I had a friend like that growing up," Cedric mumbled, "maybe then I wouldn't have self esteem issues." He pulls on his jacket, and puts on his gloves (They make these in kid sizes?! Where were they when I was this age before?!), and walks over to the door connecting his room to Sofia's. He raised his hand to knock, when he he Sofia talking on the other side. 'Who is she talking to? And what is she saying?' Cedric thought. So he slowly turned the knob and opened the door ever so slowly. That way he could hear without her knowing.  
"Oh Clover! I couldn't be happier that the potion didn't sit long enough! My Sorcerer is my age! It's so nice to be able to give him better childhood memories! Even if it is for just a little while... And the hug I gave him... It felt nice to be around the same height to give him a proper hug! Clover I hope his father can't find a cure! And he has to stay this way!" Sofia was telling her rabbit friend, assumabley named Clover. Then just above a whisper, Cedric heard this, "That way I can grow up with my best friend." Cedric felt new... Warm... Happy... His stomach was doing flips.  
'What is this child doing to me?' He thought. Brushing his weird feelings aside he knocked on her door.  
"Come in!" Chimed her happy melodious voice. Cedric opened the door fully and walked in.  
"Oh my Mr. Cedric, you look dashing!" Sofia teased him with a smile. "Let's go see the horses, maybe we can get you one too!"  
A flying horse? For him? This should prove interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"This one's my horse. His name is Minimus" Sofia brought out her flying horse to show Cedric.  
"Kinda.. small isn't he? Why not choose a different horse? There are more horses in the stable now." Cedric said, obviously not impressed with Sofia's horse.  
"Replace Minimus? I could never! He helped me win a spot on the Royal Prep Derby Team! He beat out all the other horses! I knew he could, all he had to do was believe in himself as much as I believed in him." Sofia told Cedric and patted Minimus, making him neigh in agreement.  
"I understand that princess, but wouldn't a bigger horse be faster? If you can make that horse go that fast, don't you think you could make a big horse go even faster?" Cedric told her in a matter of fact way. Sofia thought for a moment.  
"I helped you believe you are a great Sorcerer, and you have gotten so much better around my dad and others. Does that mean I should replace you too?" Sofia said with a smile on her face. She won and she knew it. "Lets go find you a flying horse Mr. Ceedric." She walked by him with Minimus in tow. Cedric... Well he didn't know what to say. What could he say? She just used his own theory against him.  
"I... I guess not..." Was all he could manage to say. Following after Sofia into the stables... Hanging his head for saying such a silly thing.

In the stables there were many new horses. White ones, black ones, a yellow one, mixed colors, there was even a blue one! Cedric was taken aback, they all looked so elegant. He never had anything like this as a child. He wasn't royalty, after all. He walks up and pets each horse in turn.  
'They're so soft.' Cedric thought. 'I doubt I'll get to have my own flying horse, but it will sure be fun to ride one.' The horse he was petting nuzzled into his hand and had him scratch all over. That caused the young boy to laugh. A noise he hasnt heard in a long time. He looked up at Sofia to see if she heard. If she did she wasnt letting on any. Just stood there talking to Minimus. When she notice Cedric looking at her she smiled and started walking over.  
"This one's gorgeous isn't he? He just came in the other day. Not even named yet! Can you believe it? What do you think would be a good name for him Mr. Cedric?" She started stroking the animal as well. Then pulled out a carrot for him to eat. She held out one for Cedric to take. "Would you like to feed him? They don't use there teeth to grab it, just there lips. If they touch your hand it tickles a little." She let out a giggle as the horse tickled her hand trying to get the last piece of the carrot she had. Cedric looked for a minute the took the carrot. He nervously held it out for the big creature. The horse shifted his attention to Cedric and gently took a piece of the carrot.  
"That... wasn't all that bad," The horse was coming back for the rest of the carrot and it grazed his hand grabbing the vegetable. "You're right princess that does tickle!" He said with a smile. He was actually having fun.  
"Think of a name that would suit him Mr. Ceedric?" Sofia asked again. No annoyance, or anything in her voice. Just curiosity.  
'How can she always be so sweet?' Cedric thought. "Hmmm... I'd name him 'Miserans'" He said still gazing at the horse.  
"Any particular reason Mr. Ceedric?" She asked. Her attention on something she was doing, but still listening.  
"It means 'Kind Heart' in Latin dear Princess." He said while turning to her. She was holding out a golden name plaque for him to take. Confused he looked at her, then the plaque, then back at her. She giggled and moved it a little, as if to say 'Come on, it's not dangerous.' He looked once more at the plaque, one made for the stable the horse was in.  
"This stable belongs to: Miserans. Miserans belongs to: C... Ced... Me?" He couldnt even finish his name. With his jaw hanging open he looked up at the Princess. Expecting her to laugh at him and say it's a joke, and make fun of how silly he is for thinking he would get something mean for royalty only. Now of coarse Sofia didnt do that. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
"He's your horse now Mr. Ceedric. I was telling Mom and Dad not too long ago that I wished you had your own flying horse. So we could go flying, and even play some gaes with James! They said they had to think about it. That you wouldn't want one, but I told them I'd convince you. I guess I didnt need to convince you at all." She said while letting go. "Would you like to take him out? Oh! Thats right! Your riding clothes! They were for... older you. I guess what your wearing will have to do for now." She said while showing him how to handle his horse. Cedric was hardly paying attention. He was too surprised at the fact that he, Cedric, now has a flying horse. A beautiful flying horse. A horse he named. A horse that likes him. He didnt care he had to wear his normal clothes for riding him. He actually thought riding outfits were silly. What he didnt know is that the riding outfits had padding in them.

"You're doing great for your first time flying Mr. Ceedric! Alot better than I did my first time!" Sofia told the young Sorcerer, who ,yet again, fell off his flying horse.  
'Yeah doing really great falling off' Cedric thought bitterly as he just sat on the hay. He didn't want to get back on. He'd just fall off again. He crossed his arms and stiffened his back. Sofia noticed this and laughed at his silliness.  
"Would you like to show you how James taught me at first Mr. Ceedric?" She asked him flying over to where he was sitting. She jumped off her horse and held out her hand for Cedric to take, if he wanted.  
"Princess, why? I'm just gonna fall, I'll never get it." He hung his head and turned away from Sofia.  
"Mr. Ceedric... When I started out, I fell off as soon as I got off the ground. At least you can stay on a little while. Asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of." Cedric turned his head a little to look at the girl. He doesnt know why he expects this young girl to act like all the other kids he knew when he was young, but he knows he shouldn't. Princess Sofia, he swears, has no mean bone in her body.  
"Sofia!" Came the voice of Prince James, "mom and dad told me about Cedric. They said you guys would be down here. Did you let Cedric pick his horse yet?" James said excitedly. He always wanted a brother to ride with. Sure he had the boys from Royal Prep, But there was just something different when you had a brother. He did have Sofia, but she preffered potions and her animals to flying with James. James saw this as a chance to have the brother he never had, if only for a few days.  
"Yes James, he picked a white one. It seemed to take a liking to him off the back. He named him "Miserans". He said it means "Kind Heart" in Latin." Sofia said smiling at James, proud at herself for rememering.  
"Haha! Leave it to Cedric to pick out the unusual name for his horse!" James said laughing. Cedric got kinda sad at this. He never had a problem with James, but here the child was, laughing at him because of the name he chose. "I like it!" James suddenly said. "Wish I knew latin so I could name my horse something cool sounding like that!" James told them both. Sofia let out a chuckle. Cedric was, yet again, surprised. He liked Cedric's name choice? He wasn't making fun of him at all? This was all new to him.  
"James do you think you can show Cedric how to ride? I tried, but I believe you are a better teacher. I can sit down here and watch you both." Sofia explained to her brother. James's face lit up at the thought.  
"Of coarse, Sof! Lets go Cedric!... Where are your riding clothes?" Jame inquired.  
"The ones I had for him are for... well older him. Haha. It sounds funny to say" Sofia told James.  
"I don't need those." Cedric told the young prince. "My regular clothes will do just fine."  
"If you say so." James said trying to hide a laugh. "Well lets go! Come with me Cedric! I'll show you my horse!" James pushed Cedric towards the stables, obviously filled with excitement.  
Sofia watched as James taught Cedric to fly. A fall here or there, but after awhile he didnt fall for two minutes... Then five minutes... Then not at all. Sofia was so proud of both of them.

Cedric found out why he did, in fact, need riding clothes. He swears his legs are bruised, but he was never so happy to be in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

After flying for hours on his new horse with James, they decided it was probaly close to dinner time and they sure get ready to go in. Sure enough, just as they put the horses in their stables (Cedric sneaking his a carrot) they saw Baileywick walking down to them.  
"Prince James. Princess Sofia. Master Cedric. It is dinner time, please come to the castle for dinner." Baileywick said with a smile. The three children looked at each other and laughed. 'Must be a funy inside thing.' Thought Baileywick, and turned to walk back to the castle.  
"Ya know Cedric," James started to say as he slung an arm around Cedrics neck while walking, "You aren't that bad as a kid! You are actually quite fun!" He exclaimed with a laugh.  
"D-do you really... Think I'm fun?" Cedric asked sloppily from being off balance due to James's arm around his neck. "No other kids thought I was fun. They all stayed away from me cause I couldn't do spells properly." He continued telling the children as they walked.  
"Well it sounds like none of them took tie to get to know you Mr. Ceedric." Sofia told him. "Well their loss!"  
"Yeah! Can you still come riding with me when you get to me your normal age again Cedric? That was so much fun! Especially when you and Miseran's did that loop-de-loop! I can't even do that yet!" James asked Cedric.  
"You want to keep flying with me when I get back to my proper age?" Cedric couldn't believe his ears. Not only does Princess Sofia adore him, but it seems that the young prince has taken a liking to him as well; and if truth be told, James was quite fun to be around as well, but he'll never tell anyone that.  
"Of coarse Ced!" James laughed at his nickname for him.  
"Ced?" Cedric asked questioningly to Sofia.  
"He likes to give people he likes nicknames. It means he likes you!" She explains with her smile bigger than usual. Cedric was happy. Actually happy. Not one, but now two people actually wanted to be around him... WILLINGLY! With that the three friends arrived at the dinner table. Cedric stopped when he realized where they were. He doesn't usually sit at the table with the royals. Sofia grabbed his hand and James linked his arm.  
"C'mon Ced! You can sit next to me and Sof!" James said happily. Cedric looked up at they king and queen. They both had warm smiles on their faces and nodded at him. He calmed down a little and sat down at the table. Amber across from him.  
"Ced? James is this one of your new friends from school? Hmmm... He kinda looks like Cedric with his hair like that. Come to think of it I haven't seen Cedric in awhile." Amber was looking at Cedric intently. James and Sofia covered there mouths to hide their laughter. Amber's eyes grew wide. "I-is this... Cedric?! How can it be he's so young!" Amber said shocked.  
"A potion he made didn't sit long eough Amber. Now he's ten again! Isn't it great?!" Sofia said giving her sorcerer a big hug.  
"I think it is! Me and him spent the past few hours riding our flying horses!" James chimmed in, "He even said we can continue to fly after he gets to be old again!" James said enthusiastically.  
"Hey!" Came Cedric's voice. "I wasn't old!" The whole table including the king and queen started laughing. He looked around. Were they laughing at him? He slunk in his chair a bit.  
"Cedric, to the children you, me, even the queen are considered 'old'." Roland told him.  
"We've been reffered to as old many times." Miranda told him while laughing. Cedric straightened up again. He made a joke. He made people laugh, and not by embarrassing himself either. It felt strangely good. He couldn't help but smile.  
Amber looked at him for a minute. He wasn't rude, or mean. Is this the side of Cedric only Sofia saw before? She could see why she liked to see him so much. Cedric noticed Amber looking at him.  
"Can I help you Princess?" He asked. A smile still playing on hs lips.  
"I was... I was just wondering if this is how you were when Sofia would spend so much time with you. I always thought you were mean and grumpy, honestly." She said, turning her head to hide her embarrassment.  
"I guess I was. She has a way of bringing out the best in everyone" Cedric said looking at Sofia. She just giggled.  
"Yes she does." Amber said. The dinner arrived and they chatted away while eating. James told his parents how Cedric did a loop-de-loop ("It was an accident! I dont even know how I did it" Cedric said, "Dont be so modest" Came James's reply), what Cedric named his horse, what it meant (Cedric blushed when asked why he chose that one. He just mumbled something, then James carried on).  
The king and queen were so thrilled. They had never seen James so talkative and happy at dinner. Amber seemed to not care about his age difference, big shock, Sofia was laughing and enjoying herself as usual, and Cedric... Cedric was enjoying himself. Everyone seemed to benefit from him becoming a child again.  
"We should tell Cedric to stay young." Whispered King Roland to his wife. "The children seem so much happier." He said with a fatherly smile. Queen Miranda nodded  
in agreement and laughed.  
"Well children! Times time to wash up and get to bed! Come on off now!" Roland said over the chattering children.  
"Aw dad! But we're having so much fun!" James whined, "Wait! Can I stay the night in Cedric's room? Please dad! Mom?" James begged his parents. They couldn't help but chuckle.  
"If it's ok with Cedric you can. Are you ok with that Cedric?" Miranda turned to ask the young sorcerer.  
Cedric stared at her in disbelief. "Y-yes thats... Fine..."  
"Whoo-Hoo! See you there Ced!" James yelled behind him running up the stairs. Cedric couldn't move he was in shock.  
"Mom? Dad?" Came Sofia's soft voice.  
"Yes dear?" Her mother asked.  
"May I spend time with James and Mr. Cedric before bed? I'll go to sleep in my room... I would just like to play a little bit longer..." Sofia asked her parents, fiddling with her fingers out of nervousness.  
"Of coarse Sofia! We are so glad you AND James are treating Cedric so well! Please go enjoy yourselves!" Miranda said with a big smile.  
"Thanks mom!" And with a kiss on her cheek, Sofia grabbed Cedric's hand and together they ran up the stairs, Sofia laughing and Cedric just smiling a goofy smile.  
"Do you think things happen for a reason, Rolly?" Miranda turned to her husband and asked.  
"I never thought about it Miranda. Why do you ask?" Came his reply, mouth stuffed with dessert.  
"Cedric turning into a child is having such a positive toll on almost everyone. I think he was meant to be a kid again. Just when the time was right." Miranda looked at her husband and smiled.  
"You were the one into that stuff, but yes I do see what you mean," Roland laughed lightly, "Well my queen, the kids will be occupied tonight. How about we go on a walk around the grounds?"  
"Not all kids, my love. What about Amber?" Miranda reminded him.  
"She usually sticks to her room. James and Sofia are the ones that are out and about most of the time." Miranda shrugged. He was right. Soon they were walking out the doors, to enjoy a peaceful moonlit stroll.

Back in the castle after all the baths were taken, James, Cedric, and Sofia met in Cedric's room.  
"Ced! Do you have any magic spells that you can show us?" James asked Cedric... Who was currently checking out his pajamas Baileywick had put in the closet with the rest of the clothes.  
"Hmmm? A spell? I don't know... I..." Cedric started sputtering.  
"What about the confetti one, Mr. Ceedric?" Sofia asked him with her big blue eyes. Helping him in his... Nervousness.  
"Con-confetti? Oh yes! Confetti! Thank you Princess," Cedric regained his thoughts, and cast the spell, causing confetti to rain from the sky.  
"That was awesome!" Said James, currently trying to catch as much confetti as he could before it dissappeared. Sofia looked over at her sorcerer. A smile playing at his lips watching James have fun with something he created.  
'This is the most I've ever seen Mr. Ceedric smile" Sofia thought smiling to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. 'I wonder who that could be?' Sofia thought. She looked at Cedric who was just standing there.  
"Hey Ced! It's your room, go answer the door! haha," James told him. Ceric blushed slighly, and walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was Amber.  
"May I come and... play with you guys? Then spend the night with Sofia? If... Thats ok?" Amber had asked. All three children looked at eachother. Cedric nodded, James jumped and Sofia gace her a hug.  
'Maybe we can make Amber more social as well' Thought Sofia.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_**I was falling asleep and this popped into my head... Short and simple... Just an ending to their night 3**_

Amber sat awkwardly between Sophia and Cedric. Which put those two cross from each other much to Sofia's joy (She thought all of Cedric's new facial express were so cute!). James was talking to Cedric about some new game the boys at school were telling him about. As much as Sofia enjoyed her Sorcerer's new facial expressions, she decided to talk to Amber.  
"Amber, usually you keep to yourself. Is there a reason you came over here? Not that I mind, I find your company very nice," Sofia tried to open a conversation without sounding mean. She really did want to know why though. She never thought that much of Cedric.  
"Well, I could hear you guys laughing and having fun from my room. I thought I'd come see... And maybe join... You and James seem to think Cedric is pretty fun. Maybe he can be a friend to me too." Amber told her sister. She looked at Sofia, and found her talking to James and Cedric. 'Well that's rude!" Thought Amber. 'If she didn't want to listen she shouldn't have asked.' "Sofi-!" Amber started but was then cut off by James's yell of "PILLOWFIGHT!" A pillow zoomed by her head. Then another came flying at her face. Thankfully she had enough time to catch it before it hit her. "Oh James I'm gonna get you!" Then another pillow came at her. This time it hit her in the back. Then another hit her legs. Everyone was throwing pillows at her! She picked one up and threw it towars James. Another towards Cedric. James threw one at Sofia. Sofia threw another at Amber. Cedric got James. Soon after pillows were everywhere. No one knew who threw what.  
"Since when did we have so many pillows?" Amber asked no one in particular inbetween her laughter.  
"We don't! Cedric conjured them!"Sofia said currently hitting amber with a pillow.  
"This is the best sleep over ever!" James shouted from... Well no one knew where. Come to think of it, Cedric wasnt around either. Sofia and Amber stopped their pillow fight and looked around. There was a wall of pillows encircling... Something. The girls looked at each other and winked. They grabbed some pillows and quietly walked over to the wall. Just as James and Cedric popped up, they got pillows to the face. Both girls fell over laughing, as the boys looked at eeach other dumbfounded.  
"This is the most fun I've had in awhie! Cedric thank you!" Amber told him wiping a tear from her eye how hard she was laughing. Cedric had never heard a 'thank you' from this snooty little Princess.  
'I guess I can't call her snooty anymore,' Came in Cedric's mind. "You're welcome Princess Amber." He said. Climbing out of his and James's pillow wall. "Well that was all fun, but I really must read one of my spell books, and see if I can find something to help my problem." Cedric said his matter-of-fact tone coming back. The three other kids groaned.  
"You're in no rush you know" Said James.  
"You could stay a kid for awhile longer." Said Sofia  
"Mom and daddy don't mind at all." Chimed in Amber.  
Cedric almost gave in to their pleading looks. "No, no, I must become an adult again. I have important work to do as an adult." He said, trying to convince the children, but really he was trying to convince himself.  
"Well ok if you must, do you mind if I stay and get James back for knocking off my tiara with a pillow?" Amber asked him.  
"Why are you wea- Yes fine go ahead. It'l be funny to see James's sister get the best of him" Cedric told the blonde princess. Amber squeeled, grabbed a pillow, and promptly went to attack James (tiara safely stashed on her pillow), James decided to dive into his and Cedrics pillow wall. Their game had begun.  
Sofia on the other hand stayed with Cedric. "Aren't you going to go join them Princess?" Cedric asked curiously.  
"No, Id much rather stay here and help you look for a cure, if it's ok... Since it's what you really want." Sofia said kinda sadly. Why was she like this?  
"S-sure princess" He replied, and Sofia came and rested her head on his arm, looking at the same book he was.  
'How is she going to help if she's reading the same book?' Cedric thought, but he didn't say anything. Soon that became uncomfortable, and he moved so Sofia was now laying on his chest.  
"Ha! I finally got you!" Amber yelled after about half an hour. "Sofia! Cedric! Did you see that?!" She called out to them. When no response came, she turned around. What she saw made her smile and blush. Sitting by a stack of books, was Cedric fast asleep, and Sofia, with her head resting on his chest (right over his heart), Sleeping right along with him. She called over James to show him.  
"Isn't that cute?" Amber asked. James wrinkled his nose.  
"Yeah sure, but we can't leave them like this. Wake up Sof. I'll get Ced." And with that, Amber got Sofia and James got Cedric. Both got to their beds, and bothe grabbed a pillow to cuddle tightly. Likewise, James and Amber climbed into bed with their friends, and fell asleep for the night. Sofia dreaming of purple smoke and potions. Cedric dreaming of friends and fun. James dreaming of Flying horses and all the games he could play. And lastly Amber dreaming of all four of them sticking together and becoming the best of friends.


	6. Chapter 5

"Princess Sofia? Is Princess Amber in here with you? I just went to wake her up and she's not in her room." Came Baileywick's voice from the otherside of Sofia's door. Sofia awoke and rubbed her eyes.  
"Huh?" She walked over to her door to open it. "What was that Baileywick?" She asked the man, letting out a small yawn. "Oh excuse me."  
"I'm sorry Princess, but I can't find Princess Amber. Is she with you?" He replied worry starting to show.  
"Amber? Yeah she's with me. She came to play with us last night before bed, then me and her had a sleepover, just like James and Mr. Cedric!" The young girl told Baileywick. Relief filling his face.  
"Oh good. Well, will you wake her up, please? Breakfast is almost ready, And you all must get ready for school." Baileywick told the young girl wth a smile. "Now if you excuse me, Princess, I must go wake up Prince James and Cedric."  
"Oh Baileywick! Me and Amber can do that! It'll be easier for you right?" Sofia told the older gentleman. Her eyes shining brightly.  
"Oh... Well if you want to. I suppose I could go get the coach and horses ready." And with that, Baileywick was off. Sofia closed the door, and went to go wake up Amber, who, much to Sofia's surprise, was awake.  
"Amber! You're awake! Good. I told Baileywick we'd wake up James and Cedric for him." She told her sister.  
"I heard, but why would I want to wake them up?" Amber asked. Not understanding Sofia's joy at this simple task.  
"Because," Started Sofia, "it will be fun. We'll sneak into their room, get right up to their bed, and shout 'Good Morning!' before juming on the bed! Oh it'll be so fun! Don't you think, Amber?" Sofia looked hopefully at her sister. Amber thought. She would like to get James back for all the times he awoke her out of a nice sleep, and Cedric well... He's just an innocent bystander...  
"Ok, let's do it!" She said with a chuckle. Slowly her and Sofia opened the door connecting the two rooms together. They could hear the boys' quiet snoring. They were still asleep! good! Tiptoeing to the bed side, Amber by James and Sofia by Cedric, the two sister's locked eyes. They mouth mouthed 'One, two, three!'  
"GOOD MORNING!" Rang out through the room as James and Cedric bolted up right then were getting shaken about by the girls jumping about on the bed.  
"It's time to get up James, Cedric!" Amber said in a sing-song voice.  
"Breakfast is amost ready!" Sofia chimed in in the same tune Amber had. James and Cedric were not to pleased about being woken up in this manner. James was more ok with it, being the kind of child he is, plus he had food on the brain, but Cedric... Oh he wanted revenge on a certain young princess that was wearing purple. After the girls were done jumping on the bed, they sat done and proceded to laugh. That's when Cedric took his chance. He pounced on Sofia and started tickling her relentlessly. Making both James and Amber laugh. Then James sneak attacked his sister, ad soon she too was on the bed being tickled.  
"Mr. Ceedric! Haha! Please stop haha! I can't breathe! Haha!" Sofia was saying as best she could inbetween uncontrollable laughter. Amber on the other hand...  
"James! Haha! A proper lady des not- haha!- laugh like this!" She told her twin.  
"Yeah well you blew that last night during the pillow fight! You are no longer proper!" He teased his sister.  
"Kids! You realy must get down to breakfast! The king and queen ned to talk to you," Came Baileywicks voice.  
"Ok Baileywick!" They all chimed. Baileywick had never heard the children so upbeat in the morning. Well Sofia was usually, but not the twins, and certainly never Cedric.  
'Cedric being a kid certainly makes my job easier. If they are all friends, then I don't have to run around the whole caste looking for them... Or deal with Cedric's annoying attitude.' He thought to himself while walking back down to breakfast.  
"Come Sofia, let's leve the boys to get dressed, we need to get dressed as well." Amber told her sister as she walked back to Sofia's room.  
"Coming Amber!" Sofia said happily and went to go follow her when a hand on her arm stopped her. "Oh Mr. Ceedric. Is there something I forgot?" She asked him questioningly.  
"It's Said-Drick my dear, and please, I'm your age now. Now need for the 'Mr.' in front of it. Cedric will work just fine." Cedric told the young girl whoosh face turned a slight shade of red.  
"O-okay Mr- I mean Cedric, but only if you call me Sofia. Princess is too formal from one kid to another." The young girl said with a smile, and with that, she closed the door joining their two rooms. Cedric turned around to see James staring at him.  
"What?" Cedric asked him.  
"I saw that," James said with a wink.  
"Saw what?" Worry creeping in.  
"Oh nothing," James finished, leaving to go get dressed. Leaving a confused Cedric in his wake.

The four children walked in and sat down at the table, breakfast already laid out and waiting for them. James immediately dug into his food, much like always.  
"Hello mother, hello father" Sofia and Amber said before eating their food. Cedric looked at the king and queen, what should he do?  
"Good morning your majesties." Cedric said, but still not touching his plate.  
"Good morning everyone! Baileywick told us you ha a fun night AND morning!" Queen Miranda looked at them expectantly, a wide smile on her face.  
"Oh we did! First Cedric conjured some pillows and we had a BIG pillow fight! And then Cedric and James made a wall around themselves with the pillows! But me and Sofia snuck up and got them! Then this morning me and Sofia went to wake them up by jumping on the bed! That made them tickle us after, but it was worth it!" Amber couldn't help but to tell them about all the fun they had. King Roland had his jaw hanging open. Queen Miranda let out a very unproper squeel. "Daddy? Daddy are you ok?" Amber was worried. Her dad was never like this before.  
"Y-yes I'm fine Amber. Just... I didn't expect you to be so excited about last night." Roland told her looking a little sheepish.  
"How could I not? Daddy it was the most fun I've had in ages!" Amber told him happily. He couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile the other kids we're digging into their food. James was yet again talking to Cedric about something. Probably a way to REALLY get back at Amber and Sofia, and Sofia was just... Well she was content sitting there watching young Cedric's face change expressions so much Who knew he could feel all those different things? And show it?!  
"Cedric! We sent a messanger to go to your father. He should arrive later today." King Roland broken into his and James' conversation.  
"Oh thank you sire. I look... Forward... To being an adult again." He told the king, but everyone knew he didn't mean it.  
"There's no rush M- Cedric." Sofia told him with her big smile. Hoping he'd take all the time and then some to become an adult again.  
"Oh and we have a surprise for you, James, Sofia, and Amber!" ("Oh I love surprises!" Amber squeeled) The queen was telling the children, "Since Cedric's father should get her later today, we decided to let you all take today off of school so you can spend more time with your new friend! Since you all enjoy it so much, and he probably won't be this young for much longer." The mood was bitter sweet. The three children cheered, until realization set in. He won't be like this forever, and that made the kids, all the kids, sad.  
"Mom? Dad? What if Mr. Cedric can't change back?" Sofia asked her parents. The other three turned to pay attention to their response. Roland and Miranda exchanged a look.  
"We'll cross that bridge when it comes dear. For now go play. Don't want to waste daylight!" The queen told them, and all four children got up and walked out of the dining hall not nearly as happy as when they came in. "Rolly? What are we going to do? The kids have grown attatched to Cedric at this age. Even he seems like he wants to stay that age. Should we tell him he CAN stay this age? I've never seen the children happier."  
Roland smiled at his wife, "If you do not mind another child running around then nor do I. I have never seen Amber so excited to tell me something that didn't have to do with a dress or tiara!" King Roland let out a hearty laugh. "We'll tell him when his father arrives. Alone. He can tell the kids himself and get tackled to the floor." Both of them let out a laugh.

"Well Ced, what do you want to do for your last... last day as a kid again?" James asked him.  
Cedric couldnt think. Truth be told, this was the most fun he's had in forever. His childhood was back and he was enjoying it this time around. He sadly looked up at James. "I don't know James." The air hung thick around them. Even Sofia couldn't bring herself to smile. Instead she went over and gave Cedric a hug. He was surprised, until he felt his shirt get wet. He knew. But he wouldn't tell. Soon Amber came and hugged him. Then James. He had never felt more sad, yet loved before. All by three children he had, until recently, found annoying.


	7. Chapter 6

After their hug, the children just couldn't bring themselves to do anything fun. Sofia had her death grip on Cedric's arm, not wanting to let go. Maybe just maybe if she never did let go, he wouldn't be able to become an adult again. James and Amber sat there somberly. Someone that they both got along with so well was very rare... And to have that person taken away...  
'Well he's not REALLY being taken away... Just becoming an adult.' Amber thought trying to make herself feel better. She wasn't use to feeling sad over someone else. 'But... It won't be the same... He'll have duties again. And sleepovers would just be weird.'  
Finally it was Cedric himself who stood up to make everyone snap out of their saddness. "Hey now! This maybe out last few hours to play! Now lets do something fun!" He said, obviously forcing a smile. He was right. They knew he was right, but if they don't do something, then he can't grow up!  
"He's right! We should do something really fun! Make him remember these two days forever!" Sofia told her siblings determindly.  
'I'll already remember these past two days forever Sofia,' cedric thought looking at the youngest Princess.  
Amber and James looked at each other. Sofia was the one that was closest to him. Maybe they should let them spend the last day together. By themselves. James shrugged and got up.  
"I just remembered I have a... project that I didn't even start yet... and it was due today... So I should.. ya know go get started... I'll be back as soon as I can!" James waved and walked back to the castle. Sofia stared after him. She didn't even know he had a project to do. Wow he was getting good at hiding assignments.  
"Oh I forgot I have to go through all my gowns and tiaras... and... Pick out the ones that are no longer in style... Yeah! And that is very important to do! So I'm sorry but I must go while I can. See you guys, probably at dinner!" And soon Amber, too, was gone towards the castle.  
"Oh! Realy? Gowns and tiaras are more important than your last day as a kid?" Sofia said very distrought over her sister's priorities.  
"Sofia... They don't really have to do those things. Couldn't you tell they were lying?" Cedric rolled his eyes explaining.  
"What? Why would they lie to get away?" She couldn't understand. Did they not really like Cedric? Why were they being so mean?  
"Because, Sofia, they obviously wanted you to have the last day alone with me. Why I don't know." A blush starting on Cedric's cheeks making him turn away.  
"Really? how do you know that Cedric?" Curiousity swimming in the young girls eyes.  
"Body language... and their stumbling sentence structure." He said with a chuckle. "Well Sofia, whatever the reason, you're stuck with me today. So what shall we do?"  
"I'm never 'stuck' with you Cedric! If I could I'd spend everyday with my favorite Sorcerer!" Her warm smile back again, along with Cedrics funny feeling in his stomach. "Why don't we just lay back and watch the clouds? I find that quite fun and relaxing. Come we'll go out to the fields... It's my favorite spot." She grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him with her.

"Oh look! Theres Clover! And that one! Looks like your bowtie!" Cedric couldn't see any of the things the young girl was pointing out. She looked up to see him squinting. "Hehe you have to use your imagination Cedric! They don't look EXACTLY like what we say, but if we use a little imagination, it's right there!" He looked up again, this time he tried to use his imagination. He couldn't see Clover, but he did see his bowtie!  
"Oh! I see the bowtie!" He exclaimed happily to Sofia. She just giggled.  
"Do you see anything else?" She asked. Cedric was laying on his back in the grass. Sofia was proping herself up wih her arms, but they were getting tired. So she decided, Cedrics stomach looked like a good pillow. She laid her head on him, and made him jump slightly at the contact. "I'm sorry! My arms were starting to hurt and... well..." She started, blushing.  
"I-it's ok Sofia. I just jumped cause I wasn't expecting it and it startled me is all." He looked down at her and stroked her hair. "I promise." She smiled and laid her head back down on him, looking up at the clouds.  
"Look! There's a potion beaker! Do you see it Sofia?" Excitedly he looked down at her to show her where it is. But she was asleep. Clutching his jacket in her hand.  
'Wow she can fall asleep FAST!' He thought. Gentley he kept stroking her hair till he too fell asleep under the warm sun.

"Cedric! Princess Sofia!" Baileywick yelled as he was walking into the fields. He found them just as they were. Ceric laying on his back, and Sofia resting her head on his stomach. Both asleep.  
'I hate to disturb them.' Baileywick thought, but he had to. Lunch was being served. "Master Cedric... You and Princess Sofia need to wake up. Lunch is being served." Baileywick gentley shook his shoulder.  
Cedric shot up and protectively wrapped his arms around Sofia. Upon seeing who it was, he calmed down, but he didnt let her go.  
"It's only lunch Cedric. Were you having a bad dream?" The stuard inquired. Cedric just tightened his grip on the young girl causing her to wake up, but she remained still. She didn't want him to let go just yet.  
"Y-yes... Sort of... I dreamed that... That I became an adult again... And the children wanted nothing to do with me, because I became even more bitter. Not even Sofia wanted to come to my lab anymore." He told the stuard now gentley rocking with the girl.  
"Cedric, we both know Sofia would never stop seeing you. She loves you. Only a fool can't see that. Now come, lunch must be plated by now." Cedric watched Baileywick walk away before he gentley shook Sofia.  
"Sofia. It's lunch time." The girl got up and looked at Cedric.  
"He's right you know? I never would stop seeing you. You're very special to me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "And you won't be bitter. I know you won't," Her and Cedric got up and walked to the castle. Sofia holding his arm, which seems to be her preffered method of walking now. Cedric just smiled widely. He doesn't know what he'd do if this girl ever stopped talking to him.

"Father? You're early... Mom?! You're here too?" Came Cedric's yell when he saw his parents at the table.  
"Ceddy-kins! You really are my baby boy again!" Winnifred came running up, grabbing her son in a big hug. "Oh and Princess Sofia too! We're you too playing? Oh how cute! You know Ceddy was never really social as a kid. He just kept to himself and read his spell books." The older woman released her son and picked up Sofia in a hug.  
"Good to see you too Mrs. Winnifred." Sofia gasped out.  
"Winnifred! Leave the children be! They need to eat! Come my boy! Sit over by me and your mother. We can discuss this matter." Goodwyn motioned to the two seats beside him. Sofia gripped Cedric's arm.  
"Ummm father, if it's ok with you, I'd like to stay with my... friends... We can perhaps discuss this after lunch? In private?" He said the last part looking at Sofia. A blush on her face.  
"We'd like to be there too," Roland told Goodwyn. "We have some things to tell Cedric."  
Cedric froze with frieght. What could they want to discuss with him? Could they not want him as a Sorcerer anymore? Who would want a Sorcerer that changes himself into a child anyway?  
Everyone ate their lunches. Then Cedric, Goodwyn, Winnifred, Roland, and Miranda all went into Cedric's lab to talk. Leaving Amber James and Sofia to do what they please.  
"Do you think he'll stay a kid?" Amber asked out loud to everyone.  
"I hope he does. I've grown even more attatched to him now." Sofia said. Tears welling up in her blue eyes.  
"He said he has important work to do as an adult. I don't want to get my hopes up." James said sadly. Together they sat outside the door waiting to see what happens.


	8. Chapter 7

_**VERY VERY SHORT... BUT WANTED TO POST IT ANYWAYS. IM GONNA TRY TO HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER, AND THE ENDING DONE BY TONIGHT THOUGH.**_

Inside Cedric's lab it was very... weird... The king and queen were smiling, Winnifred was raining kisses on her baby boy, and and Goodwyn was string at Cedric, as if he was calculating something.  
"Potion gone wrong? Eh son?" Goodwyn said knowingly.  
"Y-yes father. The-"  
"Anti-Aging potion, right?" Cedric nodded in agreement since his mouth was hanging open and he couldnt speak. "Well that's simple! Here! I can do it for you. And with a ***swish*** of his wand, Cedric was once again, to his appropriate age.  
King Roland and Queen Miranda's smile faded. Winnifred saw this and walked over to the queen.  
"Miranda, my queen, why are you no longer smiling now that Cedric's an adult?" The tone held an inkling of sadness to it.  
"We were just going to tell Cedric that, since the children get along with him so well, and really enjoy his company, that he could stay a child if he wanted to. He could've kept the room next to Sofia's, he could have attended Royal Prep with them... But none of that matters now." Miranda said looking down at the ground. She gripped Roland's hand tighter. She didn't realize just how much she wanted Cedric to stay a kid.  
"It was because of Cedric that James is happier at home. He always wanted a brother, and he saw his chance to have one with Cedric, and Amber was actually excited to tell us about their sleep over! She's never excited to tell us anything unless it has to do with gowns or tiaras, then Sofia... She's going to be so sad. Cedric's her best friend." Roland explained. Winnifred looked at her son. He did all that? He made the children that happy? She couldnt contain her smile.  
"Oh Cedric! I couldn't be more proud of you!" Everyone looked at her. "You made people so happy. Thats all I've ever wanted you to do. Bring joy to others, and you did! Ceddy I couldn't be more proud!" Again she wrapped her arms around her son.  
Goodwyn stood off to the side sheepishly. "Son... Did you want to stay a child?" Cedric nodded at him.  
"Yes I did, but I can't now. I... I better go face the children. Mother excuse me." He pulled his mom's arms off of him and walked slowly to the door. head hanging down. He opened the door and saw the children sitting there. James was the first to see him. he nudged Amber who grabbed Sofia. None of them spoke. Then all the others could hear was crying from Sofia when she ran to her room. Followed by Amber, but she left before she cried. Can't let anyone see you cry after all. James just stood there, but you could see something inside of him went missing.  
"W-welcome back Ced... ric" He told the Sorcerer before he too left. Leaving the now adult Cedric alone with the other adults. Before he turned around Goodwyn could swear he saw a tear or two fall from his son's eyes.  
"I- I don't think they took it... Well. Please Everyone... Leave me to... to my work." King Roland and Queen Miranda left first to go find and comfort their kids. Followed by Winnifred. Lastly Goodwyn, Who gave his son a sympathetic look. "I'm truely sorry Cedric."  
"I know father, but it does me no good now." The door closed and Goodwyn stayed there. Wondering how and if he could make fix this... Back into the mistake that ended up being the best thing ever for his boy.


	9. Chapter 8

Goodwyn paced and paced for what seem like hours but was really only a few minutes in front of his son's lab door. He needed to fix this... But how? Cedric doesn't have anything else for the potion... It will take at least a year just to get one ingredient! He has never felt so bad before. He really muddled things up for his son by not letting him talk... Just like he did before when Cedric and young Sofia came to visit, and everyone got turned into snowmen. He chuckled remembering that. There ws just something bout that young girl, and somehow she saw something worth saving and loving in Cedric. He will not let that fade away. He opened his son's lab door and went inside, despite Cedric's yells of protest.  
"Do you want to be a child again or not? I think I know of a spell, but it's very tricky. One wrong move and you could make the whole thing go wrong and you could be older than me! Do you want to take the chance?" In a stern voice Goodwyn told his son. He went to the nearest book and started searching. Cedric couldn't believe it. Theres another way? He could be a kid again?! Is it worth the risk though? Suddenly Sofia's smile popped into his head, and her kiss on his cheek. Yes. Yes it will be worth the risk to make her, and his new friends, happy again. He sat done with a book next to his father and together they started flipping through the books as fast as they can.

On the other side of the castle, Sofia was crying in her room with Amber, her parents, and Winnifred trying to comfort her. No one could imagine that this would affect her so badly. She had to have known that he'd have to change back eventually... Right? Even Amber was deeply saddened by the loss of child Cedric. Though she refused to show it now. Instead putting on her mask of indifference. Where was James? He was down by the stables. Probably taking his horse for a ride. He did that when he was troubled. Winnifred was completely in shock at how attatched this young girl was to her Ceddy.  
"Princess Sofia, It's not like you'll never see him again, my dear. He'll just be a bit older again." She tried to reason with the girl, but nothing seemed to stop the tears from coming.  
Roland and Miranda stood by helplessly as their little girl felt her first pain of loss. Neither knew what to do.  
"Sofia, you can still go see Cedric after school everyday... And he has his horse now. You guys can go flying still," her mother told her trying to make her feel better. Sofia looked up, but didn't stop.  
"Mother... Cedric is my best friend... When he was an adult there was something about him that I just... I wanted to be around him. He was funny and silly... Then he started being nicer. He would greet me and return my hugs... He saw me as a friend too! For months we became better friends, then he turned into a kid. It was wonderful! I had a bst friend MY age! The bond grew stronger! I- I started loving him even more. I thought I could get him to stay a child if I made his time enoyable enough. Even Amber and James helped! But he still changed back! I wasn't good enough." Right then... Everything came into focus.  
"Sofia honey, he didn't choose to be an adult again." Roland told her. Sofia lifted her head to look at her dad.  
"H-he didn't?" She wipped tears from her eyes. "Then how is he an adult if he didn't choose to be?" She asked her eyes hard and cold.  
"That would be my husband's doing. You know he has a habit of not letting Ceddy speak. Well he turned him back without even talking to him." Winnifred told the young girl. "You wouldn't want to blame Ceddy for something thats not his fault, would you? That wouln't be right" Sofia sat and thought about it. She didn't even stay and ask Cedric why he chose to be an adult. She just... Ran away. That had to hurt him. She doesn't like hurting people.  
"I... I didn't bother talking to Mr. Cedric about why he chose to be an adult again. That had to hurt him. I'm sorry Mrs. Winnifred. I was just so sad." Sofia went up and gave Winnifred a hug.  
"Why dont you go talk to him now my dear? I think you could both benefit from it." Sofia smiled and went to the door. Winnifred looked around. "Where's Goodwyn?"

Cedric and his father searched and searched and searched. After looking through what felt like 100 books, Goodwyn found what he was looking for.  
"Ah Ha! Here it is! This spell will put you back to the age that you were happiest. Now I'm hoping that since you were appearently so happy these past 2 days when you were ten, that that will count, and it will turn you back to that age. But be warned, if it doesnt count, and you have happier in the future, you will become older. Do you want to take the chance?" Cedric swallowed hard. Should he try it? The funny tingling feeling came back when he thought about being around Sofia's age again.  
"Yes, yes I want to take the chance. There is nothing I want more than to be back with Sof- the kids." His father looked at him with a knowing smile.  
"You know son love is a funny thing... Your mother... She's 20 years older than me. She took the same potion you took, except she remembered that one drop because I didn't distract her." With a wink and a chuckle Goodwyn clapped his son on the back. "You don't need to hide it son. I know you want to be a child for mainly her. She is a wonderful girl, but you will both be so young. It may not last." He cautioned.  
Cedric stood dumbfounded. Love? He never thought about... Love. Is that what all those funny feelings in his stomach were? Something clicked into place. He was so scared of losing her. He didn't want her hurt. His heart ached to see her cry. Maybe he did love her.  
"I don't know father, but I'll make some great memories whether it does or not."  
"Thats all I wanted to know." Goodwyn whirled his wand in the most intricate way Cedric had seen (Is that movement even posible?!).  
"Mr. Cedric!" Came Sofia's voice through the door.  
"Sof-" But he never got to finish since a purple smoke engulfed him. The door opened and Sofia screamed.  
"CEDRIC!"


	10. Chapter 9

"CEDRIC!" Came Sofia's horrified scream as she openedthe door. "Oh no oh no! I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric I didn't mean to just come running in, I was just so sad earlier, and then I just ran away because I thought you CHOSE to be an adult again, then I talked to your mother (I see why they call her Winnifred the Wise), and now I'm here and I made you fumble up a potion again! I'm so sorry Mr. Cedric!" Sofia was saying while staring at the ground. She talked really fast, Goodwyn almost couldn't make since of it. She started twidling her thumbs, and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm scared to see what happened to you now because of me..." She whispered to no one in particular. A small hand came and cupped her chin. It gentley pulled her face up. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She wouldn't be able to take it. She clenched her eyes tighter, more tears coming out.  
"Sofia. Open your eyes princess." A familiar voice cooed at her. Her eyes shot open imediately, and she came face to face with light brown ones. Light brown eyes that seemed to pour out all the emotion they could.  
"M-mr. Cedric?" She didn't want to believe that these eyes belonged to Cedric. He was back to his real age after all.  
"I told you, love, Cedric works just fine." The next few events happened rather quickly. Sofia squeeled in delight and launched herself at Cedric, causing him to get off balance and land on the ground.  
"You're back! Cedric you're a kid! How did you-? Oh I don't care! You're back!" Sofia said between the kisses she was giving Cedric all over his face. Then Amber came in. Folowed by the others.  
"We heard Sofia scream! Is she- OMG CEDRIC! You're a kid again! I've never been so happy to see you!" She ran up to Cedric and Sofia, wrapping Cedric in a big hug (very unlike a proper lady, but right now she didn't care). "Sofia, how did he-?" Sofia just shrugge her shoulders.  
"I don't know. I came in, and I saw more purple smoke. I thought I muddled up another potion... But when Cedric got me to open my eyes, they were closed cause I was scared... I saw he was a kid!" She squeezed her sorcerer with all her strength. "I'm so so happy!"  
"Me too Princesses," Cedric told the girls. he had arm around around both Sofia and Amber, both not letting him go. "Where's James?" Cedric was looking around for his male buddy.  
"He's flying his horse. He does that when he's realy upset." Amber explained.  
"Well lets go find him!" Cedric said trying to go to the door.  
"Woah wait a minute." Came King Roland's voice. "What if this wears off? Can he change back?" He didn't want to see his son so dissappointed again.  
"No he can't. This spell is permanent. Even if he wanted to, hes stuck as a child." GoodwyN told the king and looked over at his son, who was currently being clinged to by the youngest Princess. "But I don't think he'll want to change back." He finished with a soft smile.  
"Well... Since this is permanent," Queen Miranda started, "we must to go enroll him at Royal Prep, and get his, now permanent, room more to his liking. That is... If you will let him stay here at the castle Mr Goodwyn, Mrs. Winnifred?"  
Cedric's eyes widened. Him? Going to Royal Prep? Permanent room? He can keep the one next to Sofia's? He looked at his parents hopefully. Pleading with his eyes to let him stay. Winnifred looked at here son with a look only a mother can do.  
"Well, since we live at a retirement home and children aren't allowed, it looks like yes, we will let him stay here and grow up in the royal castle with Sofia... And Princess Amber and Prince James of coarse." Cedric ran to his mom and wrapped her in a hug. Then going to his dad.  
"Oh thank you! Thank you! I an't wait to tell James!" He let go and once again ran to the door. This time no one stopped him. He just kept running. Amber and Sofia running behind him.  
"Cedric! Wait up! We can't run as fast as you in these shoes!" Amber giggled out.

All the adults heard James's cheer of excitement a few minutes later, and three horses in the air doing tricks. Sofia with Minimus, Amber was with James on his horse, and Cedric very happily, riding Miserans.

A few hours later the children bid Mr. Goodwyn and Mrs. Winnifred goodbye, and went to turn in for the night. Cedric got dressed in his soft pajamas after his bath, and shut is closet door seeing a figure standing in the doorway.  
"Ah! Oh Pr- Sofia it's you. Are you alright my dear?" He asked seeing that she was staring at the ground. The young girl fiddled with her feet for a few minutes.  
"I- I was just... I spoke to mother and father earlier. I... I told them I was scared that I'm going to wake up and you won't be there. That all this will just be a dream. They told me that I should be ok, that you aren't going anywhere, but I'm so scared. I can't lose you," Sofia stared getting watery eyes, "m-my mother told me to ask you if I could stay with you tonight. Sh-she said maybe it will help me." She was still looking at the ground when she finished. Now twidling some fabric from her night gown. Cedric couldn't help but smile. He walked over to his bed and sat down.  
"Come here Sofia." He said with his arms open. She walked slowly over and climbed on the bed and into Cedric's open arms. He gently stroked her hair.  
"Shh... Shh... Sofia I'm not going to leave you. I can't turn back. Didn't you hear my father? This one is permanent, and you want to know something?" Sofia nodded her head slightly and looked up into his eyes. "The spell my father used turned me into the age I was happiest." Sofia smiled up at him.  
"I'm so happy you were happiest this age." She nuzzled into Cedric's chest. "I have this weird feeling in my tummy. It feels like it's being tickled from the inside. It's weird. What does that mean, Cedric?" He couldn't help but chuckle at what she said. He himself just found out what that tickly feeling was.  
"It just means that you are very happy." Cedric told the girl, now rubbing circles on her back.  
"Really? Well that makes sense. I only get tickly in my tummy around you, and you make me very happy. You're so smart." She yawned and closed her eyes. "I love you Cedric. Good night." Cedric swished his wand and the blanket covered them both. She gets tickly feelings too? Cedric's heart skipped a beat. Maybe this will last.  
"I love you too Sofia. Good night" He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forhead before he too went into dreamland.


	11. Cedric's Kiss Part 1

With Cedric choosing to be a child again, King Roland realized he needed a new Royal Sorcerer. Goodwyn stepped up to the challenge. Offering to com out of retirement to be the king's new sorcerer. Of coarse Roland was overjoyed to have such a world renowned Sorcerer as his ROYAL Sorcerer. So Goodwyn and Winnifred moved into the castle. Winnifred was beyond thrilled to be able to stay with her Ceddy-kins! She love that he was a child again; and that's how things went for years. The children were older now... Prince James and Princess Amber were 16... Cedric was also 16, and the youngest, Princess Sofia, was 14. They had all grown into regal people to be loved, admired, and respected. Yes even Cedric had grown to be a fine young gentleman, and the many ladies at Royal Prep saw this, flocking to him in troves.

"Oh Cedric! I need help with my magic! Can you give me... Private tutoring?" One Princess had asked him with a sultry wink.

"He can't tutor you! He's already tutoring me! Isn't that right Ceddy-kins?" Another one had asked him, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

Cedric was blushing in embarrassment. He didn't know how to react to all these women wanting his attention! It was all so new to him! He reached up and scratched the back of his head, quickly trying to think of a response.

"Actually, Cedric is tutoring ME since I AM his apprentice!" Sofia came walking up to the group of girls gathering around Cedric. She pushed the women aside, walked to Cedric's side, and stood there staring at all the girls.

"Y-yes that's right! I'd love to help you all, but Sofia is my apprentice. All my time is spent teaching her when I'm not doing school work. I-I'm sorry!" Cedric called out as the girls were murmuring to each other while they walk away.

"Sofia is so lucky."

"Do you think those two are an item?"

"No, she's to busy doing spells to notice how dreamy Cedric is."

"I certainly wouldn't be distracted by magic! I'd be distracted by something else, if you know what I mean." The girls all giggled while walking away.

"Ugh! Those Princesses are so rude! Are you ok? They can get very pushy." Sofia turned to Cedric and awaited his response. She caught a glimpse of him quickly turning his head away from her. 'Why would he do that?' She thought.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine my dear. Thank you for the help. Those women are like harpies! I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." He told the younger girl, and proceeded to open his robe, wrapping it around her, and giving her a big hug.

"Haha Cedric! You've been saying that for six years now!" She giggled at him and struggled to get out of his robe.

"There's no getting out Princess! It's stuck!" He laughed at her attempts, and eventually opened his robe allowing the princess to get out. She lightly hit his arm at the joke, then gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. She was glad were so close still. She loved getting his hugs. They were always so warm and inviting. She felt so safe when he hugged her. Cedric let go and held out his arm for her to take.

"Well it's true Princess. you've helped me so much over the past six years! I'd be crazy or dead if not for you!" She only giggled at what he said.

Sofia grabbed Cedric's offered arm and together they walked towards the chariots so they can go home and do homework, and of coarse, study some magic.

The next day, the children got ready for school as usual. Winnifred was doting over how popular Cedric had become with the ladies (Which made Princess Sofia leave the room. She had said something about not saying bye to Clover.). Amber Saw her leave and followed her to the front door.

"This isn't your room... and I don't see Clover anywhere." She said with a smirk at her sister. Sofia turned around startled and stuttered an answer that Amber couldn't quite make out. "Oh Sofia I know you already said bye to Clover. I heard you do it. I know why you left too." She walked to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder. She gave the young girl a serious look. "Sofia... If you haven't noticed, he shows no interest in any of those girls."

"Yeah but he shows no interest in me either." Sofia blurted out and immediately covered her mouth. Oops. She blushed a deep shade of red and turned her head away.

Her sister chuckled at her. "I guess you can't see the obvious when it's right in front of you." She gave Sofia her best motherly look and smiled.

"What?" Sofia turned to look at her. Waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing, dear sister... We better be off. The chariot will be leaving soon." Amber left her sister in the entrance hall and walked off to the awaiting chariot.

"Wait! Amber! What do you mean?! Amber?!"

~*~Later That Day at School~*~

Cedric had said good-bye to his three friends and went on to his class. Since he was a sorcerer, and not a royal, he went to a special class for magic to hone his skill better. Cedric was all smiles on his way to class. Sofia had the most adorable blush on her cheeks the whole ride to school. He liked seeing her blush. He thought it made her look so cute. Suddenly he was pulled out of his musings by a push against a wall.

"Ugh! What the-?... Oh... Hi... Princess Hildegard." Cedric said. He didn't much like Princess Hildegard. She was the pushiest out of all of them. She has made it clear, many a time, if she wants something, she gets it. He looked at the Princess and there was something with her. It made him want to run away.

"Hi Cedric. You busy? Oh of coarse not! You're never too busy to see me are you?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and moved closer.

"Actually Princess... I-I'm on my way to- to class... If you would pl-please let me go..." Cedric told the girl wanting her to leave. She made him very uncomfortable.

"Ceddy!... I just wanted to-" The pushy girl leaned forward and put her lips on his. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck so he couldn't pull away.

Cedric tried with all his might to get away, but this Princess was really strong! (Or he was just weak) He tried pulling his head away, pushing her away, nothing worked. Then he heard it.

"***GASP!*** I- I'm sorry! I-I di-didn't mean t-to... I gotta go..." Sofia had seen Hildegard kissing him! Merlin's Mushroom's NO! before he could get this harpy off of him, Sofia had run away, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh what a baby. Did she really think you wouldn't go for me? Seriously, EVERYONE does." Hildegard looks up at Cedric and sees a sharp, angry, evil stare looking back at her.

"Ceddy? Are you ok?" She questioned worriedly. He never looked like this. Like ever.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now. Or I will turn you into a toad!" Cedric told her calmly. Hildegard withdrew herself from him quickly and screeched in shock.

"Ceddy you wouldn't really-"

"GO AWAY!" Hildegard jumped a little but obeyed his demand, and left... rather quickly. She didn't want to be a toad! Green does NOT look good on her.

Cedric then took off in the direction Sofia went. He has to find her. Explain to her what happened. Explain that... He doesn't... Want HILDEGARD. He ran all over the school, yet couldn't find her.


	12. Cedric's Kiss part 2

Sofia had gone to follow Cedric cause she didn't give him their customary hug before they separated. She walked quickly to catch up to him. His long legs made him very fast. She rounded the corner to his class room, and that's when she saw it. Cedric pushed up against a wall, and Hildegard's lips on his. In that precise moment Sofia could feel her whole world come crashing down, and her heart broke into two. She couldn't stop the tears while she spoke. She tried to act like she didn't care, but she did. Before the tears could spill she turned away and ran. She didn't know where she was running to. She didn't care. She just wanted to get as far away from Hildegard... And Cedric. It made her heart clench at his name. She started to slow down to catch her breath, and saw that she was by the carriages. She quickly jumped in and told them to take her home. She could barely be understood through her sobs. They didn't question. Just did. Nobody ever saw Sofia so... Hurt.

Meanwhile back at Royal Prep, Cedric wasn't giving up his quest to find her. He went over the whole school two times by now.

'There has to be somewhere I'm not seeing!' He thought as he started to go around for a third time. As he was running through the hallway, a door opened and he almost hit his face on it.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing I almost broke my nose!" Cedric said angrily.

"Oh I'm Sor- Oh it's just you Ced! What are you doing out?" Prince James had come out of the door and closed it. Perfect! He should now if theres a secret spot Sofia went to that he didn't know about!

"James! Where does Sofia go when she's upset?!" Cedric had asked his best friend in a rush.

"Sofia? She normally just talks to her animals you know that. Why is she ok?" James was starting to get worried. What would cause Sofia to be upset? And Cedric to search for her like this?

"What about when she's at school?!" Cedric was getting tired of this! He needed to find Sofia! Not dawdle about!

"Depending how upset she might actually go home... Ced what's wrong with Sofia!?" James had grabbed Cedric's upper arms and shook him slightly to get hi to focus.

"She-she... She saw Hildegard kissing me!" Cedric finally blurted out. James had a look of shock on his face. "I didn't kiss her back! She forced herself on me! But... Sofia didn't see that... Nor did she let me explain..." Cedric looked down as water pooled in his eyes. "What-what if... What if she doesn't want to talk to me again? Or if she doesn't want to be my friend?" A tear escaped one of his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Ced she will not do that. This is Sofia after all. Go check the carriages..." James pushed hi in the direct he should be going and smiled at him. "She'll talk to you. You are her best friend." James gave him a thumbs up and left to go about his errand. Cedric stood there dumbfounded then took off running.

'I hope the carriage hasn't left and she's still here! Oh please!' He finally reached them, and theirs was gone! She had gone home! Oh now what?! He thought and thought. Then he realized. 'I'm a sorcerer!' I'll teleport there!' He focused on his destination, and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Sofia was laying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. Her animal friends gathered around her, all looking sad and forlorn. They had never seen their Princess so sad either.

"Hey kid... Maybe you didn't see them kissing... Maybe you saw something different?" Clover had tried to calm her down. He wasn't any better at it after all these years.

"Clover... I saw their lips together... Touching!" Another bout of tears.

"But isn't Hildegard that pushy I-get-what-I-want-everytime Princess?" Mia asked her with a quizzical look.

"Yeah she is isn't she?" Robin responded. Thinking as he spoke. "What if she forced Cedric to kiss her?"

"Robin there was nothing 'forced' about it! He was up against a wall with her in front of him." She sat up and wiped her eyes of the excess water.

"Robin has something kid... What if... Hildegard... pushed Cedric into the wall? You said yourself she was in front of him, and what if SHE kissed him? But he didn't want to? I have to admit, it doesn't sound like something he'd do." Clover said thoughtfully. Sofia stared at him for a minute.

"Do you really think that could've happened?" She asked her friends. Drying her eyes completely.

"Sofia?" Cedric's voice called out.

"Oh no! How did he get here? How did he know where I was? Guys I don't want to see him yet!" Her heart felt squeezed again as she tried to find a place to hide.

"You gotta face him sometime. You will see him at dinner, and if you don't face him now... That will be one awkward meal." Clover smiled and hopped away followed by Mia and Robin.

"Sofia? Are you in here?" He opened her door and peeked inside of it. Sofia held her breath. Maybe... Just maybe he was in such a rush, that he wouldn't see her if she didn't move. "Oh you are here thank Merlin!" Nope, he saw her. Cedric came in and walked towards the girl.

"W-what do you w-want Cedric?" She asked trying to sound ok. He heart felt like it was fully broken into two pieces, and they were each pounding their hardest to keep her alive. Cedric reached out for her, but she backed away, drawing her arms in close to her body, and looking at him with a strange look. It made his heart sink.

"Princess... Sofia... Angel... Please... Will you just listen to me?" Cedric asked. Almost pleading with the girl to hear him out. He can't lose her!

"I'm listening." Was her only response. She kept her head down. Not meeting his eyes.

"Sofia... I hated that... Well she called it a kiss... even more than you did... I never wanted to even be that close to that selfish stuck up... Woman... Please believe me! That was horrid!" Cedric let out an involuntary shiver at the memory. Sofia was watching him. She slowly got up.

"You didn't look like you thought it was horrid." She told him, venom lacing her voice. Her pain was now turning into anger.

"Oh it was! I tried pushing her off, but I must've been too weak... or she somehow got super strength... She even held my head to hers!" He was desperate now. If he looses her... He may as well just leave Enchancia. Sure he had Amber and James... But Sofia was special to him.

Sofia stared at him. She didn't want to believe anything he said. He hurt her so bad. She saw his distraught face and her heart pulled. What was she doing? This is Cedric... He wouldn't... hurt her... but he did... Not on purpose... What if Hildegard did do that? And she's punishing Cedric for something that's not his fault? She looked at his face again... Were those... tears? Sofia forgot everything and ran to her sorcerer.

"Please don't cry Cedric. I don't like to see you cry." She told him wrapping him in a hug. Cedric's dam broke, all his tears came out.

"Oh Sofia! I don't know what I would do if you didn't talk to me anymore! Or if you were mad at me! You mean so much to me!" He managed to grab her face in his hands. "I don't want any of those girls, none of them. They all pale in comparison to you." He told her while staring into her eyes. Sofia blushed rather cutely. He called her pretty, but not only pretty, prettier than all the other girls. His eyes were so intense, it made her very nervous, her stomach erupted in butterflies, and her heart beat quickened. She pulled away from Cedric, much to his dismay, and smiled at him. "Princess," he started with a smirk, "why did you get so upset at Hildegard kissing me?"

Sofia's smile faltered and fell "Well I.. Uh... She's... Ummm... You-you deserve b-better? Yeah because you deserve better than her! And-and it made me upset that you... settled for her?" She stuttered out. "We- we should get back to Royal Prep! We're gonna be in enough trouble as is!" She went towards the door to be stopped by Cedric.

"I wouldn't even think about a girl without your approval." And he wrapped the young girl in a hug.

Outside the door you could see two mothers watching their children interact.

"They are so cute! Don't you think Miranda?"

"Of coarse Winnifred! I'm already running the idea by Rolly to have them betrothed."

"But he's not royal my queen"

"Neither was I Winny, come lets go before they find us out here."

They walked away together, planning a wedding four years in the future, but that's a story for another time.


End file.
